Remembrance
by Sherlock2.0
Summary: A FitzSimmons Fic. Simmons said that Fitz was in a coma for 9 days. Ever wonder what he was thinking about? He thinks back to moments he's had with Simmons and what he was thinking and feeling at different points in Season1. Explores their relationship and his feelings for her.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all! I needed something to entertain me until the second half of the second season starts, so I am writing this. This is a FitzSimmons fanfic, taking place in-between the first and second Season. Simmons said that Fitz was in a coma for nine days. This takes place during those nine days, as Fitz thinks back to moments the two have shared. So it's his subconscious thinking. There will be 10 chapters, the first chapter is FitzSimmons when Fitz gives Simmons the oxygen and saves her, before he's in the coma. Chapter 2 will be the first day he's in the coma, and so on. It will progress backwards, as his memories take us from the end of season1, to the beginning. The 10****th**** chapter will be a memory of when they first met, which was mentioned throughout the series. Everything else will be direct scenes from the season. **

**I will be doing another fanfic similar to this, but its Simmons point-of-view when Fitz is in a coma. I'll be posting that after I've finished with this. But ya, I hope you guys enjoy this! **

"_Ah, yeah. Well, my mum always said that you shouldn't be afraid because it's just like the way life was before you were born which wasn't that bad, was it?"_

_-Leo Fitz_

_**Chapter 1**_

I wasn't afraid to die. Scared, maybe. But there were more important things in life than living. I was pretty sure saving someone you cared about took priority over saving yourself. I had to save her, there was no question. I wouldn't be able to live with myself, if she didn't make it out alive. She was my whole world. She was my partner, my best friend, the girl I loved. There I admitted it. Ever since I almost lost her when she jumped out of the plane, I realized how much she meant to me, and how broken I would be without her. I almost lost her once; I certainly wasn't going to lose her again.

Ever since we were paired together at the academy, we were inseparable. It's funny to think that we hated each other at the beginning, considering we were best friends now. It was there that we got our name FitzSimmons; it was there people started referring to the two of us, as one person. I resented that at first. We were two separate people, with two very different ideas. But as we got to know each other, we realized how similar we were, and how smart we were together. The name FitzSimmons grew and we grew to both like it. We were always together, working on something. We were always in the lab. Our lab. Our place. My favorite was when we wouldn't talk and just work. We knew each other so well that we didn't need words to communicate, we just needed thoughts. As Skye had said it was like we were psychically linked. And I didn't doubt it.

When we finished hooking our device up to the window, I turned to look at her. I had made up my mind; I just didn't know how she would react.

"Now when I push the power button…"

"The window will blow in and water will rush in."

"Which will be like a hundred punches to the stomach okay? The wind's going to be knocked right out of us. Now this is near empty." I showed her a canister. "But I've rigged it to let out a burst of very high pressure. It should force a breath into your lungs, but you have to hold on to it. K hold on tight. It should be enough to get you up the ninety feet or so."

"One breath, but there's two of us."

"Ya, I've done the math." There was nothing else I could use, and we were running out of time. "That's why you're taking it. You're a better swimmer anyways." I knew she would disagree, but it was her only chance.

"No."

"Jemma"

"No I'm not leaving you."

"No we're not discussing it okay? You're taking it. End of story. I couldn't live if you didn't."

"Well I feel the same way. There has to be another way." There's not another way. I know.

"You're taking it."

"Why would you make me do this? You're my best friend in the world!"

"Ya, you're more than that Jemma." Oh I felt relieved. After all that time, she finally knew. "And I couldn't find the courage to tell you. So please. Let me show you."

She started to cry, and hugged me. I embraced her back and held her tight. I wasn't scared anymore. I just didn't want this moment to end. I wanted to hold her forever. And pretend that we weren't in the bottom of the ocean, but we were, and she needed to go.

"It's okay." I told her.

"No. No." she said between sobs. She then kissed me on my cheek, in-between my cheek and forehead, my forehead, then down the other side. Then went make to hugging me.

"Jemma, Jemma, Come on. We have to hurry up."

"No, no." I could feel her tears starting to soak my shirt. She needed to go,

"Take it Jemma."

"No."

"Take it."

We ended the hug and I handed her the canister. She took it and looked at me with tears in her eyes. She put her hand on my shoulder. She finally had it in her hands. And the only thing I could think about was that she was going to make it. I looked back at her as a final farewell. This was it. The seconds seemed to last years as I thought of everything we'd been through and this was the end. But it was okay. She would be okay.

I smiled one last time at her, and before she could do anything, I turned and pushed the button. I heard her scream "No!" It reminded me of when she jumped off the plane. Except she was the one sacrificing her life to me, now it was my turn to save her.

The last thing I remember was the water rushing in, hitting me like a hundred punches to the stomach.

**AN: So that's the first chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed it. And each chapter will vary length wise. The next one is about this same length but others will depend. Anyways let me know what you think in the comments! And I would love to hear any ideas you guys have. I mainly have the chapters figured out, but if you want a certain episode or moment from an episode, let me know and I'll see if I can make it work! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

"_Death? Well, depends on the method, really. Drowning's supposed to be quite pleasant in the end, apparently. Once the water fills up your lungs…"_

_-Leo Fitz _

**Chapter 2 **

**Day 1 **

I was floating; everything was peaceful. Drowning wasn't as bad as I thought it might be. I guess it was pleasant. I felt as though I was still in the water; it circling around me like a warm blanket. When the window had blown in, the water hit me so hard. It was quite painful. I wanted to scream but I couldn't get any words out as the salty water came rushing in. I couldn't breathe. But slowly that sensation left, replaced with this warm, fuzzy feeling. I felt calm, and strangely alive. Well half-alive really. It's hard to explain. I couldn't see anything; there was no sound, but I could feel water around me. I could still think. And none of it scared me. If this was death I really didn't mind. All that mattered anyway was that Jemma was safe.

Oh I hoped she was alive. She had the oxygen in her hands, and I knew she was more than capable to save herself. The only thing was I could still hear her voice. She sounded so sad and so worried. I felt kind of bad, leaving her. Making her go instead of me, but it was for the best. I know I would fall apart if she ever died. She was the world to me. At least she knew. But I guess I cut it a little close. I was going to tell her earlier, but she didn't hear me.

"I like to think about the first law of thermodynamics, that no energy in the universe is created and..." I finished the sentence with her. "None is destroyed"_ She smiled at me and I smiled back. It was a beautiful thing really_.

"That means that every bit of energy inside us, every particle will go on to be a part of something else. Maybe live as a dragonfish, a microbe, maybe burn in a supernova ten billion years from now. And every part of us now was once a part of some other thing - a moon, a storm cloud, a mammoth."

"A monkey"

"A monkey. Thousands and thousands of other beautiful things…" _You're beautiful Jemma. If only I had the courage." ._..That were just as terrified to die as we are. We gave them new life. Good one, I hope. It's fitting we're down here together Fitz. It's where all life began on our planet anyway." _No she had to know. If we were going to die, she deserved to know. She deserved to know why I was so protective of her, why Agent Triplett thought I didn't like him, when I was just jealous. Jealous that he seemed to like her, when they had barely known each other. A selfish thing really. _

"Just outside that window…." _I took a deep breathe not sure how to tell her. _

"Jemma…" _My voice sounded weak and scared, but she didn't catch it. She had a scientific breakthrough._

"Fitz, the glass!" _She said, my thoughts now scurrying away. Guess I'll have to tell her some other time._

"Yeah, it's bulletproof, pressure-resistant." _What was she getting at? _

"But the seal is 4-hydroxy-4-methyl-2-pentanone, I'm sure!" She replied.

"Yeah, I know what you're thinking, but the flash point is too high for it to burn."

"But medical ethanol has a low flash point, and it burns..." _It made sense now. _

"Hotter. We could use the defibrillator as an ignition source..."

"And build a compressed explosive..."

"To ignite the seal, the outside pressure will..."

"Blow the window in!" We said together. _This was one of the things I loved most about us. Once one of us had an idea, the other could catch on quickly. We were going to make it out alive. _

_We started to jump up and down excitedly. And I felt a sharp pain run through my arm. _

"Yes, yes, yes, yes! This really hurts my arm." _I said as I sat down on the floor. Letting the pain in my arm dull down_.

_We started to get to work._ "Fitz." _She said._

_I turned to look at her. _

"We're going to need a way to breathe when the water comes rushing in. Do you think you can manage something?" _Oh right. Breathing was important._

"Ya, you start on the explosive. I'll look around and see what I can find. I'll help you when I finish."

_She nodded and got to work. She knew what she was doing, so I let her be as I looked around for something that could be used for air. An oxygen mask, a canister, anything that could force a breath into our lungs. Finally I found a near empty oxygen mask. There wasn't enough to get a sustainable amount of oxygen, but I could probably rig it to let air out in to our lungs. I looked around for another one, but didn't succeed in finding one. Good News: I had found a solution to our problem. Bad News: There was only one, and we were running out of time. We needed oxygen to ignite the explosive and I wasn't sure how much was left in the pod. That meant that only one of us would be able to make it. And I had made up my mind long ago. _

_I grabbed the canister and worked with it for a little bit, finally getting it to work. I set it aside and went to help Simmons. She was having a little difficulty managing some parts so I was able to help her through it. That was the thing I would miss most. Simmons and me working together to solve a seemingly unsolvable problem. _

**AN: So yay Chapter 2! I hope you guys enjoy. I'll be posting chapter 3 later this week. Maybe tomorrow. We'll have to see. If you guys have any particular moment in here please let me know! I'm trying to figure out all of the chapters still so ideas would be helpful. Thanks!**


End file.
